The present invention relates to aircraft engine cowling supports, and more particularly, to a support structure for a suspended aircraft cowling which is alternately fixedly and flexibly mounted to the aircraft.
Aircraft engine cowlings are commonly suspended from the aircraft wing by a flexible mounting system. This permits the cowling to be free to move with the engine during flight. The engine and the cowling are fixed together, but retain relative movement with respect to the mounting pylon. These flexible mounts are utilized in order to isolate engine vibrations from the cabin compartment.
While the aircraft is on the ground, however, a fixed engine cowling mounting is more desirable, in order to transfer cowl hinge loads to the pylon (rather than to the engine) and to maintain alignment between cowl components which mate with corresponding engine components, such as cooling ducts and the engine V-blade.
Therefore, there is a need for an aircraft engine cowling support structure capable of providing both fixed and flexible support and which is easy to operate, offers minimal weight penalty and is cost-effective to build, maintain and operate.
It is an object of this invention to provide an engine cowling support structure capable of both fixedly and flexibly mounting the cowling to the aircraft.
Therefore, in accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a support assembly is provided for selectively supporting an aircraft engine cowling on an aircraft, the support assembly comprising a cowling support mounted to the cowling, an aircraft support mounted to the aircraft frame, and a latching member moveable relative to the supports, the latching member moveable between a first position, wherein the latching member substantially fixes the cowling support to the aircraft support, and a second position, wherein the latching member permits the cowling support to move relative to the aircraft support.
In accordance with a second aspect of the present invention, a support assembly is provided for variably mounting an engine cowling to an aircraft mount, the support assembly comprising a first support member mounted to the aircraft mount, a second support member mounted to the cowling, and a latching member adapted to variably connect the first and second support members, wherein when the support assembly is placed in a first operational condition the support assembly is adapted to permit a transfer of cowling weight from the second support mount to the first support mount, and wherein when the support assembly is placed in a second operational condition the support assembly is adapted to substantially isolate the first support mount from a transfer of cowling weight from the second support mount.
In a third aspect, the present invention provides a support connection for supporting an engine cowling on an aircraft, the aircraft having a mounting pylon with at least a first hole therethrough, the cowling having a cowling support member having at least a second hole therethrough, the support connection comprising a moveable latching member inserted in the first and second holes, the latching member having a first portion and a second portion, the latching member moveable between a first position, wherein the first portion is positioned in the first and second holes, and a second position wherein the first portion is withdrawn from the first and second holes and the second portion is positioned in the first and second holes, wherein the latching member is in the first position the cowling is substantially fixed to the mounting pylon, and wherein the when the latching member is in the second position the cowling is permitted to move relative to the mounting pylon.